Amnesia
by tmntyyh
Summary: Draco likes Ron. Harry likes Ron. Ron is oblivious. One Gryffindor gets amniesia because of a Slytherin. Will said Gryffindor make a bad decision while under amniesia? Is it really a bad decision or a blessing in disguise?
1. Chapter One

I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters that I will mention in this story.

The day started like any other for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They got up, got dressed, and headed to The Great Hall for breakfast. It was a Saturday, which meant that Harry and Ron would have to go practice for Quidditch. "Are coming to watch this time Hermione?" Ron asked. Lately Hermione hadn't been at their practices and it was rare to see her at the games.

"I can't, but I'll try to make it to the game," Hermione said as she stood up with Harry and Ron.

"See you later then," Harry said as they parted. Harry was glad that Hermione wasn't going, he was trying to find a way to tell Ron how he feels about him, but he can't do that with Hermione always telling Ron what he can do better. Personally, Harry thought that Ron was perfect in every way, shape and form.

"Come on Harry, we're gonna be late!" Ron called, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Ron started to run to the Quidditch pitch, followed by Harry. When they made it, they saw that the Slytherin team was already on the Pitch. "What do they think that they're doing?"

"I don't know, but Gryffindor is signed up for today and I'll be damned if we don't," Harry said. The Gryffindor Team got suited up and flew up to the Slytherin Team. "What are you guys doing here?" Harry sneered at Draco.

"Simple, seeing how our game against you pansies is next week, we thought that we'd play you now so you'll be prepared for your beating," Draco said as he smirked at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"We'll take you up on your challenge, but you'll be the ones to lose," Harry said.

"Then let the game begin," Draco said as they started the game. Harry and Draco immediately started to look for the snitch. Ron was guarding the goals, but what he didn't notice was that a Beater was flying behind him with the Quaffle. He threw the Quaffle in the air and hit it. It connected with the back of Ron's head with a loud 'crack'. Draco and Harry turned their heads and their eyes grew wide as they saw the scene.

"RON!" They both yelled as they flew to Ron. Ron fell off of his broom and was headed towards the ground. Harry and Draco didn't make it in time though. Ron hit the ground with a few loud 'snap's and didn't move. The whole Gryffindor Team dismounted from their brooms and ran to Ron. Harry made it their fist and he picked Ron up bridal-style. Ron had blood trailing from the corners of his eyes and mouth; his arm was twisted and pulled out of its socket.

"We have to get him to the Infirmary!" Harry yelled as the whole team started to run to the school. The Slytherin Team also dismounted from their brooms. The Beater knew that he was in trouble. All of Slytherin knew about Draco's true feelings for Ron. Draco went over to the Beater and pointed his wand at his throat.

"Why did you do tha!" Draco growled at the cowering Beater.

"It was the only way for us to score," he whimpered. Draco growled again as he ran off towards the school. "You had better hop that I don't see you for a long time!" Draco called back.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors were all waiting outside of the Infirmary as Madame Pomfrey worked on Ron. They waited for around an hour before Madame Pomfrey let them in. Harry went in first and saw that Ron's head was wrapped in bandages, along with his right arm and ribs. Harry grabbed Ron's hand as he bit his lip. Ron's eyes began to twitch as he opened his blue eyes. "Thank Merlin, Ron," Harry said as he smiled.

"Who's Ron?"

Review for more. Tell me, did it suck?


	2. Chapter Two

Look at Chapter one for the disclaimer. Here you go viu!

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors' eyes grew wide. "You're Ron," Harry said as he began to bite his lower lip.

"Really?" Ron asked as he looked at everyone in the room with confusion in his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm going to go get Professor Dumbledore," Madame Pomfrey said as she left the room quickly. Most of the Gryffindors left already, Ron and Harry were their only hopes of beating Slytherin and Ron was now out of the question, plus, they couldn't stand to see Ron like that.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said as Ron watched him, mostly because he was the only one left by now.

"You're sexy." Harry's eyes went wide. He swallowed as he felt himself growing hard. For a few years now he had wanted Ron, but no matter how much he wanted Ron, he had to keep telling himself that it wouldn't be right.

"You don't mean that."

"I'm pretty sure I do." Harry felt a second pair of eyes on him, this pair was glaring into the back of his skull; he turned around and looked at the door. No one was there. Had Harry had of gone to the door and opened it, he would have seen an extremely pissed-off Draco.

"No you don't." Ron reached over, pulled Harry close to him by Harry's tie, and kissed him passionately. They separated when Ron and Harry had to breathe. When the kiss was over, Harry was feeling really hard. "I have to go, but I'll be back later." Draco heard this and hid. Harry left the Infirmary, and after a few seconds, Draco entered.

"Who are you?" Ron asked when Draco came close to him.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," Draco said looking at Ron.

"You're sexy also."

"What do you mean by also?"

"Well, Harry was also sexy, and he's a good kisser. Are you?"

"One of the best." Draco pulled Ron to him and he kissed Ron passionately, yet roughly. They separated when they had to breathe. "What do you think?"

"I think, that you don't lie. So, where am I?"

"You're in the Infirmary."

"How did I get here?"

"You were hit in the back of the head with a Bludger."

"What's a Bludger?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later. But Madame Pomfrey will be back soon and she can't see me. I will be back"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Review for more.


	3. Chapter Three

Here you go Layce47! Thanks for the review.

Ron looked around the Infirmary for a while. Madame Pomfrey came back with Dumbledore in tow. "Here he is," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked Ron. Ron looked at them with confused eyes.

"No, who are you?" Ron asked.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, this is Madame Pomfrey," Dumbledore said as he pointed to Madame Pomfrey.

"See, he doesn't remember anything!" Madame Pomfrey said.

"I see, well it seems that I will have to inform his parents and he cannot play Quidditch, plus, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will have to show him around, but he cannot attend his normal classes. It seems that Quidditch is off," Dumbledore said.

"I'll watch him for a while in here," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Yes, I'll go inform the teachers, the Quidditch teams, Harry, and Hermione."

"I tell you of his progress." Dumbledore left the Infirmary. "Do you know Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

"Harry, yes…Hermione? Who's she?" Ron replied.

"They are your friends, they are going to show you around the school."

"What about Draco?"

"Draco, _Draco Malfoy_?"

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about that arrangement."

"Thanks." Ron smiled.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Like what?"

"Anything that you can think of."

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll get you a bit of everything and you can try it to see what you like." Madame Pomfrey got up and left the Infirmary. A short time after Madame Pomfrey left, Ron began to get bored. Ron heard the door open and saw Draco come in.

"Hey Ron," Draco said as he walked over to Ron.

"Hi."

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Nope."

"I want to show you something." Draco held out his hand and Ron took it. Draco then led Ron out of the Castle.

Review for more.


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for the review RDFCFSAF.

Dumbledore had just finished telling Harry and Hermione about what the would have to do to make Ron comfortable at the school, so Harry and Hermione went down to the Infirmary to check on him. Harry thought that he could make it, he had finished a nice, long, ice-cold shower. On the way there, they heard Madame Pomfrey scream. "He's gone!" Harry heard when they got closer. A chill ran down Harry's spine. When they got there, Harry asked Madame Pomfrey a question.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione was trying to calm Madame Pomfrey while Harry kept asking.

"I don't know. I went to go get him something to eat, and to talk to Professor Dumbledore, when I came back, he was gone," Madame Pomfrey said. "I've got to go get Professor Dumbledore." Madame Pomfrey got up and left the Infirmary.

"We should look for Ron," Hermione said. Harry nodded and they began to looked everywhere on the fourth floor.

"If I was Ron, where would I go?" Harry asked to himself.

"Depends, especially if you have no recollection of the school," Hermione said. Harry and Hermione then went to go get Ginny and the other Gryffindors to help on the search for Ron in the school.

With Draco and Ron

Draco led Ron out to the Forbidden Forest. "Where are we?" Ron asked as he held Draco's hand tighter. Ron moved as close to Draco as he could.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Draco whispered in Ron's ear, causing Ron to smile. Draco led Ron in the Forbidden Forest that even Harry and Hermione hadn't gotten to.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Ron said as they were in a clearing filled with glowing fairies and flowers.

"I thought that you would like it," Draco said with a smile. Ron looked him in the eyes and gave Draco a deep, passionate kiss. They parted only when they had to breathe.

"I love it," Ron said.

"We better get you back to the Infirmary," Draco said as he began to lead Ron out of the clearing.

"Why, I like it here with you," Ron said as he began to pout.

"Fine, we'll stay here for a little while longer, but then you have to come back with me," Draco said as he and Ron laid down on the grass and watched the fairies and the stars for a half an hour.

"I love it here," Ron said.

"Then this will be mine and your secret area," Draco said.

"Really?" Ron asked as he rolled on his side to look at Draco. Draco turned his head and looked Ron in the eyes.

"Really," Draco said. Ron smiled wider and hugged Draco. Draco smiled again and hugged Ron back.

"Come on, we have to go back, but I promise that I'll bring you back here if you want."

"Okay." Draco held hands with Ron as they walked out of the forest. On the way to the castle though, Draco heard Hermione, Ginny, and few other girl Gryffindors calling Ron's name. Draco covered Ron mouth and they ran to the Quidditch Pitch. Draco led Ron up to the Slytherin's side and they went underneath the seats.

"What's happening?"

"Don't worry, it's alright." Draco said this when he heard the fear in Ron's voice. Draco and Ron sat near each other but Ron was beginning to cuddle on Draco's shoulder. Draco and Ron got comfortable until they heard a voice they both knew.

Review for more.


	5. Chapter Five

Here you go Kena. You gave me an idea; it comes pretty close to yours, but with a twist.

"RON!" Harry yelled from the ground of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Harry?" Ron asked, about ready to stand up, go to Harry, and blow their cover. Draco saw this and held Ron down with one arm and blocked Ron's mouth with the other.

"Shh!" Draco whispered. Ron nodded and Draco uncovered his mouth. After a few minutes, Harry left. Draco waited an extra minute before he stood up. "Come on, we have to get you back to the Infirmary before they send more Gryffindors out." Ron nodded and he grabbed Draco's hand. Draco smiled as he led Ron down to the ground. "Come on." Draco and Ron ran through the Quidditch Pitch, away from the school. "I know of a back entrance." Draco led Ron to the back of Hogwarts, where surprisingly, no Gryffindors were yet. Draco leaned down and showed Ron where an old window was. Ron went in first, followed by Draco.

"Where are we?" Ron asked as he looked around. The room was completely covered in at least an inch of dust. Everything in the room was covered in white sheets, like someone was going to paint it but never got around to it.

"This is an old storage room in the Dungeons. Barely anyone knows about it," Draco said. Ron grabbed Draco's hand as he led Ron out of the room. When Draco opened the door, he looked around and saw that the hallways were empty. Deciding that it was safe, Draco led Ron out of the room and to a statue of a goblin. Draco went to the statue and pulled it a bit forward, revealing a staircase. "This staircase will led us to the Infirmary hallway." Draco let Ron enter first, and after Ron and himself got in, Draco pulled the statue forward, sealing them in. Draco pulled out his wand. "Lumos." Draco's wand let out a light and Draco led Ron up the staircase.

"There's nowhere to go," Ron said as he saw that the ceiling cut off the path. Draco walked in front of Ron and pushed the ceiling up. Draco went up and pulled Ron up after him. They were in the main corridor, outside of the Infirmary. Draco replaced the panel and noticed that the entire school was empty.

"Dumbledore probably sent everyone searching for you." Draco and Ron walked to the Infirmary door and opened it. Even Madame Pomfrey was gone. "Hurry, get in your bed."

"Promise me that you will come back."

"I promise." Draco gave Ron one last kiss before leaving him alone. Draco used the long path to get back to the dungeons though. Draco went all the way to his bed, where he collapsed and fell asleep.

With Harry

Harry walked around for a while, before he had to got and meet with the other Gryffindors, who were still searching. When all of the Gryffindors met in front of Hagrid's Hut, they found out that not a single one of them had any luck. Harry looked back to the school and saw that Dumbledore was walking towards them. "Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" Harry asked when Dumbledore stopped walking.

"I am telling all of the search parties to go back inside," Dumbledore said.

"But what about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He has been found by Madame Pomfrey. Apparently, Ron was wandering about and got lost for a while. Madame Pomfrey is taking care of him as we speak. I do have one question though. Do you know where the Hufflepuff's are meeting? I can't seem to find them." Harry smiled at the thought of Dumbledore not being able to find the Hufflepuff's. But what relieved Harry was that Ron was all right.

"They are meeting over by the Greenhouses," Hermione said. Dumbledore said his thanks and walked to the Greenhouses. Right when Dumbledore turned his back, all off the Gryffindors ran towards the front doors of Hogwarts. They opened the heavy door and ran as fast as they could to the Infirmary. The Quidditch Team, thanks to all of their practice, made it there first. When Harry opened the door, he saw Mrs. And Mr. Weasley hugging Ron, while Fred and George were sitting on a nearby bed, asking Ron twenty questions. Percy was keeping to himself. Charlie and Bill were trying to calm down their parents, who were crying and were going to suffocate Ron if they were not careful.

"You're going to choke him, mum!" Charlie yelled. After a few minutes, they let go off Ron. Harry and the rest of the Team were answering all of the questions thrown at them the best way that they could, seeing how even Ron was asking a few questions.

"Everyone should get to bed," Madame Pomfrey said, getting everyone to leave. All of the Gryffindors went to bed but Harry kept feeling that there was something that Ron was keeping from them.

Review for more.


End file.
